This invention relates generally to automobile vehicle bumpers, and more particularly, to energy absorbing vehicle bumper systems.
A known standard which bumper systems often are designed to meet is the United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS). For example, some energy absorbing bumper systems attempt to reduce vehicle damage as a result of a low speed impact by managing impact energy and intrusion while not exceeding a rail load limit of the vehicle. In addition, some bumper systems attempt to reduce pedestrian injury as a result of an impact.
A bumper system typically includes a beam that extends widthwise across the front or rear of a vehicle and is mounted to rails that extend in a lengthwise direction. The beam typically is steel, and the steel beam is very stiff and provides structural strength and rigidity. To improve the energy absorbing efficiency of a bumper system, some bumper systems also include shock absorbers.
The efficiency of an energy absorbing bumper system, or assembly, is defined as the amount of energy absorbed over distance, or the amount of energy absorbed over load. A high efficiency bumper system absorbs more energy over a shorter distance than a low energy absorber. High efficiency is achieved by building load quickly to just under the rail load limit and maintaining that load constant until the impact energy has been dissipated.
To improve the energy absorbing efficiency, shock absorbers sometimes are positioned, for example, between the steel bumper beam and the vehicle rails. The shock absorbers are intended to absorb at least some of the energy resulting from an impact. Adding shock absorbers to a bumper assembly results in an added cost and complexity as compared to a steel beam. The shocks also add weight to the bumper assembly, which is also undesirable since such added weight may reduce the overall fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
Other known energy absorbing bumper systems include a W-shaped energy absorber. However, for beams with reduced heights, molding of W-shaped thermoplastic energy absorbers becomes infeasable.